SuperFaBerry
by Gummy Faberry
Summary: What if Rachel Berry is the Supergirl that everyone in this country knows and loves? She saves the country, but can she save her love too?
1. Chapter 1

Claire held her breath and switched the lock.

She entered the empty room, windows wide open and the pile of clothes untouched on the chair. She signed.

It had been two years since Supergirl made her last appearance. Everyone in this country knew it, but what the public didn't know was the fact that her roommate had disappeared for two years too.

Dropping groceries in the kitchen, Claire made her way to the couch after fetching a fashion magazine from the table. Her move paused a little when she thought she heard a sound from a distance.

Looking outside the window, there was nothing besides the usual view of buildings in New York.

Claire signed and sat down, crossing her legs to get more comfortable on the couch. She did _not_ miss the diva _at all_. Claire used to eat meat, but now she would make salad and vegan dishes from time to time and throw them away after one bite, mentally cursing her roommate for leaving without leaving the recipes.

Claire didn't know why she still lived here. She could afford a nice combo at uptown Manhattan with her salary after working for the top fashion company, but she insisted to stay in this shabby apartment in Soho.

For god's sake, Claire hated to take the Metro from her working office to Soho every day when she could easily lay down or get laid on her bed, which was even better, after some fancy parties.

Frankly speaking, if it were not pillows with printed letters "Broadway" or those photos from the old glee club in the golden star photo frame in the living room, no one could detect a trace of living proof of her missing roommate. Claire mentally rolled her eyes and opened the magazine in her hand.

Everything happened too fast for the next two minutes. Claire screamed when she was startled by a loud crashing sound, and she screamed again when she saw a nude woman standing in front of her.

After throwing her magazine in the intruder's direction, which the intruder avoided instinctively in a flash of light, Claire cried as she recognized the intruder was, in fact, her missing roommate and rushed to her side to hug her.

As the initial excitement retreated, Claire eventually realized that she was hugging her naked roommate. "Oh my god, Rachel Berry, I don't care if you are the Supergirl or the brunette diva. Well, I can't tell which one is more annoying. Get dressed before I throw you back to where you came from!"

"Well, nice to see you too, Claire, I guess?" said Rachel amusedly, holding her redden cheek from the pervious, unexpected slap. "And may I kindly remind you that if you actually did that, you would break the Olympic record and overthrow all scientific proofs."

"Shut up, nerd Berry. Remind me of your major again?" said Claire, turning her back to Rachel as she got dressed. "Because last time I checked, you are still a crazy diva who frequently missed classes and eventually missed the graduation of NYU with unfinished majors in drama and journalism."

Rachel frowned. "Graduation? I don't understand. It has only been two hours since I left."

"Oh, you have no idea how much you have missed." Claire turned back as the diva became presentable and narrowed her eyes at her roommate, but those huge brown eyes just stared back at her in confusion.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, you have been MIA for two years." Claire crossed her arms in front of her chests, waiting patiently for her roommate to absorb this piece of information.

The brunette's eyes dramatically widened, staring at the blonde in disbelief and shock. Claire shrugged and showed her the date on her phone. Rachel slowly walked to the fashion magazine, which was now on the floor, staring at the issue date on the cover. She slowly picked it up and handed it back to the blonde with widened eyes in disbelief.

The blonde frowned a little at the wrinkle of the magazine, but her attention turned quickly back to the diva.

"Your hair does seem longer," Rachel finally said with a soft smile. "And I saw they restore the wires in the wall."

Claire just shrugged, as she was used to the fact that her roommate, aka the Supergirl, would see through the wall. She wondered whether Rachel saw her as a skeleton more or as a human more.

"How have you been?" asked Rachel softly.

"Not bad," Claire shrugged, eyeing the girl in front of her carefully as if she could vanish in the air at any second. "You? Eventually managed to drive the villain back to its place?"

"To answer your question, yes, I did," said the brunette with a soft smile, reaching out to touch the other girl's upper arm. "And thank you…"

Claire seemed to be taken back by the sudden gratitude.

"For looking out for me."

Claire stiffed, unknown anger suddenly rose in her heart. She looked at the brunette angrily. "You suck as a roommate and a friend."

Rachel smiled. "I know, I am sorry. I am really lucky to have you as my roommate and friend."

Claire rolled her eyes to end the emotional part of their conversation. "I just walked past Whole Food and got you something to eat for dinner if you are starving as I am."

"Crap! I am so sorry," said the brunette in despair.

"Yeah, you should be. I could have moved to a better place with a nice-looking girlfriend or boyfriend in my arms…" Claire continued her two-year-long list of all the complaints she had for the brunette.

"No, I am sorry that I missed my dinner date with Quinn."


	2. Chapter 2

It was the umpteenth time that Rachel's fingers hovered over the keyboard but failed to type one useful message to a certain blonde. She signed in dismay. She was tempted to call Santana, Brittany, or any other friends who for sure would know Quinn, but she didn't. She couldn't deal with their reaction. For now.

Rachel didn't know they would still be friends with her if she disappeared for two years and popped up back to everyone's life out of nowhere. Her cell phone went lost during the last battle, and all her friends knew she didn't use Facebook or any other social media much except My Space to upload some singing videos. All these reasons became lame excuses, which made her even a worse friend than she had been.

Frankly, Rachel was glad that Quinn had so many friends by her side. Rachel made tons of friends after she arrived in New York, and all her friends, even Santana, agreed that Quinn made her a better person.

And that might be the reason why Rachel was flying above the city and happened to have one certain blonde in sight. The same blonde hair. Maybe a bit shorter than Rachel last saw her.

As if Quinn sensed something, she looked up to the sky and squeezed her eyes. Rachel flew higher as if she was afraid that the blonde could detect her on the ground.

* * *

For the record, they had a complicated history back to high school. Back then, Rachel was struggling with her power and life, while Quinn was confusing Rachel even more. Everything about her power made her an outcast in a small town of Ohio, and singing and dancing were the only things that could give her a moment of peace.

All Rachel had ever wanted was to have a normal life, but it turned out that she was meant to embrace her density as the Supergirl.

She tried hard to explore and to contain her power into good use and almost gave up on her senior year, and she nearly decided to marry to an average boy and to be content as a small town girl. Of course, her dearest Quinn would let her have none of that.

Quinn was never a close friend of Rachel, but she saw through her. Her stare gave Rachel the most exciting unease, and the brunette knew she could look back into those stunning hazel eyes all day long.

Frankly, Rachel had no idea what the blonde saw in her other than an annoyingly talented and arrogant diva who loved to rebel against the popular, angelic head cheerleader, but Quinn was the one that slapped her across the face to wake her.

Well, Rachel would prefer a gentler wake-up call if she was 100% honest, but she did end up in New York to fulfill her duty as the Supergirl and her personal dream as a Broadway singer.

Rachel forever remembered the tender, almost shy-Rachel forced herself not to read too much into it- smile on Quinn's face when Quinn handed her the Metro pass between New York and New Haven towards the end of their senior year at high school.

Rachel never used it, always busy with dealing with school and saving the world. You might be surprised how many people never looked before crossing the street in New York. Occasionally, she would put the ticket out and stare at it fondly with a goofy smile. She might be a coward who was too afraid to use it as she might ruin everything between the blonde and her. Or maybe she just wanted to save the pass until it expired, so she could preserve it as it is the first official present from Quinn, the girl she… had special feelings for.

* * *

They ran into each other accidentally during freshman year of college.

It was the first time that Rachel ever felt that life was playing a joke on her.

The blonde was ordering a rice milk ice cream with a little soy milk at Rachel's famous vegan ice cream shop at Soho on a Saturday morning when Rachel tapped her on the shoulder.

Quinn's head whipped around to see the brunette, and her eyes widened dramatically in surprise. The next second, her lips turned upward into a wholehearted grin, and Quinn quickly said to the cashier, "Two!"

Rachel beamed back at the blonde and followed her to two empty booths.

"How did you know…" Rachel traced off. Again she never wanted to read too much into Quinn's action. The blonde might just happen to have the same taste in ice creams as her.

It didn't take Rachel much ego to say that she was smart and good at reading people, but she found it hard to read Quinn as an open book. Her emotions for the blonde was too strong and too chaotic to let her draw the right conclusion.

For instance, Rachel normally could tell whether someone was lying or not by the movement of their eyes and the rhythm of their heartbeats. Nevertheless, her own heart was beating faster and louder whenever Quinn was approaching and flipped the instant when the pair of hazel eyes looked right back at her. In a word, her power meeting Quinn Fabray was like the best machine running into temporary technical difficulties.

"Senior National. I saw you ordered it during our spare time," Quinn continued without giving Rachel the chance to reply. "Things have changed. Back to Lima, I never had the chance to try so many things. I have never tried this before, so why not give it a try?"

Quinn finished the sentence with a lick at her cone. The blonde moaned over the taste of the ice cream, and Rachel swallowed hard on the sound.

"Best ever?"

"Indeed!"

* * *

It turned out that Quinn didn't have any plan for that day, and she just ended up in the city. Rachel took the blonde to NYU campus, and they ended up walking down the street in a comfortable silence after waiting in the line for one hour and a half at a ramen place in East Village for dinner.

"How comes that we were never friends?" asked the brunette out of the blue when they were walking down the street later that night.

The blonde slowly turned around to fully inspect the brunette. Her chocolate eyes were shining even in the darkness. As if she sensed the intense stare from the blonde, Rachel turned around to lock her eyes with those pair of hazel orbs, patiently waiting for an answer. An answer that both girls failed to find in their twisted high school life.

"I guess we can never be friends," whispered the blonde with a sign.

Those brown orbs quivered for some unknown reason before the brunette turned her head away. Quinn watched the girl closing her eyes, and a cute frown appeared on her sun-kissed skin. No matter how much everything else changed, beauty never left the brunette as the brunette never left Quinn's mind.

The night ended with a hug and a promise from the brunette to call the blonde after Quinn gave Rachel her new number.

* * *

Their second date happened naturally over the next weekend when they had dinner near Time Square after Rachel invited Quinn over for a Harry Potter show.

"How can I be friends with you if all I have ever wanted is to kiss you whenever I see your face," Quinn blurted out when they were walking down the street after the pleasant dinner which Rachel insisted on paying to return the favor, and their hands dangerously brushed each other for a few times.

Rachel's eyes widened, and Quinn ranted on her little explanation, "I guess you would freak out. How could you love me? I first pushed you away because you always saw right through me no matter how perfect my cover was? You said I am a nice person with a heart that is as beautiful as my face when my face was all people saw."

Rachel murmured under her breath, "You embody the word 'beauty', and you are the living proof of perfection."

The blonde blushed and subconsciously licked her lips before going on, "You told me that I have a lovely voice and I would be happier if I could express myself through music, so I joined the glee club. You kept me holding on and believed that I was not a lima loser when I fell to the bottom, and you protected me and told me that sometimes things were easier if I just told the truth. You make me hard to not like you, Rachel Barbra Berry."

"You liked me?" asked Rachel in disbelief, and she felt her heart stopped functioning for a second.

"I _like _you. That's why I pushed you away when I was the insecure little girl. I pretended to hate you for seeing through me and for pushing me to face my biggest fear. I hated you for making me fall in love with you. Then I was selfish again to use everything to talk you out of your engagement. I am so sorry, Rach."

Rachel shut the blonde up effectively with a kiss on her lips. The alternative superhero ego emerged and saved both girls out of their embarrassment.

"Better?" the brunette asked when they were both out of breath. Quinn's hands found their way in the brunette's hair, and she was securely circled in Rachel's arms.

"The best." Quinn smirked with a dreamy look on her face when she added, "Berry, you owe me a date."

Rachel grinned. _Here is her Quinn back. _

"Whatever you wish, my lady. And please don't feel sorry for saving my life at senior year."

* * *

Rachel made their first _official_ date in the Morgan Library and Museum before they went to dinner at Monomono, the cozy fusion restaurant like a plant garden with drawings and vinyl records in the wall.

"You love literature, and you read a lot," said the brunette. "So I hope you will like it."

Quinn noticed that it was more of the statement than a question, but there was no way that the brunette found out about her obsession over books.

As if reading her mind, the brunette shrugged. "Well, I noticed that you had answers to all questions asked in English and literature classes. No matter it was a classic, a modern, a fiction, or a sonnet."

Quinn quirked her eyebrow.

"It's not like you raised your hand to answer the teacher's questions. You just instinctively mouthed all the answers."

Was she staring at her during all those classes?

"And you drew a lot in glee too. You sat by the corner and drew. You apparently enjoy drawing because your smile was so peaceful and…" Rachel suddenly stopped and bushed a little under the blonde's shocked face.

Quinn buried her head in her hands in embarrassment, hoping Rachel was not referring back to her pornographic drawing of the brunette with hearts around.

Rachel giggled at the adorable side of the blonde and couldn't help but drop a kiss on her cheek.

* * *

Something just had to happen when her life was too perfect to be true.

The first lie started when she diffused a bomb in the Metro. She barely had time to put on a presentable grey shirt before she dashed to Quinn in record time.

Rachel was out of breath when she showed up in front of the blonde, and the guilt grew bigger as Quinn simply smiled and didn't say a word about her being late.

"I am sorry for being late. The teacher towed the class." Rachel was so nervous about the whole situation that she missed the shade of pink suddenly appeared on the blonde's face.

The loose grey shirt billowed with the slightest breeze, and the fabric was so thin. Quinn couldn't tear her eyes away from the sweat in the hollow of Rachel's collar bones, and her breasts were moving heavily along with her breath.

Quinn cleared her throat and teased, "Thought you were strictly following your daily routine, Berry."

Rachel murmured under her breath, "You have no idea, baby."

"What did you call me?" Quinn's voice became huskier.

"I just go with the rhyme?" _Maybe Quinn could drop this topic._

"You just called me babe." _Of course, she wouldn't._

"Okay, fine. I did. If you don't like it, I can…" A wave of panic suddenly kicked in.

"I love it." The blonde beamed, radiating her excitement contagiously.

Rachel smiled, holding out her hand for the blonde to take.

Quinn took her hand and pulled the brunette in for a sound kiss on her lips.

Maybe everything would be just fine.


End file.
